De alimentar a una Uchiha
by KataWp23
Summary: Sasuke regresa de una misión, pero al llegar a casa encuentra una de las mejores escenas de su vida. One-shot.


La tarde estaba llegando. Sus oscuros ojos observaban como el sol se iba escondiendo, dejando a su paso un camino de amarillos, naranjas y rojos. Sus pasos eran tan rápidos, pero a la vez silenciosos y desesperados. La capa le flotaba en la espalda por el viento, anunciando la pronta llegada del otoño. Ya podía observar las grandes puertas de la aldea, aquellas que lo habían visto salir muchas veces, la primera por venganza, la segunda por redención y las últimas veces por servicio. Pero cada vez que las veía, sentía que su corazón se estrujaba con una alegría inimaginable, y es que detrás de esas puertas, estaban las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

\- Bienvenido, Uchiha-san - escuchó el saludo del guardia del día, más respondió con un asentimiento a las prisas que tenía por llegar a su hogar.

Cruzó con rapidez la aldea, esa que ahora se alzaba poderosa y orgullosa de la guerra. Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde que se fue en su viaje de redención, más ver como progresaba ese lugar por el que su hermano mayor daba la vida, no pudo sentirse más melancólico. Estaba tan centrado en llegar que no se fijó en el hombre que se plantó delante suyo, más la mata de pelo rubia lo delataba.

\- Oi, teme. Te he estado llamando, ¿será que además de perder tu brazo, también perdiste el sentido de la escucha? - la voz chillona de Naruto le atravesó el cráneo, recordándole el tremendo dolor de cabeza que tenía.

\- Estoy ocupado justo ahora, dobe. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Pues verás... - hizo una pausa dramática, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.- Es sobre Sakura-chan.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo? - la alarma en la voz de Sasuke sorprendió al rubio.- ¿Dónde está? ¿Esta bien? ¿Y Sarada? ¿Que demonios fue lo que...?

-Cálmate, Sasuke - le puso las manos en los hombros.- No es nada grave, según ella, claro esta. Tsunade-obaa-san ha dicho que no era nada riesgoso, la enviado a casa luego de unos cuantos exámenes. Sólo quiera decírtelo antes de que llegues. Se que tienes que ir donde Kakashi-sensei, pero pasa primero por tu casa, estoy preocupado, dattebayo.

No tuvo que decir más, Sasuke ya estaba saltando de techo en techo, buscando la casa más alta de toda Konoha, en lo poco que quedaba del barrio Uchiha. Se paró en frente de la puerta y tomó un gran suspiro, relajó su expresión y se dio paso dentro. El silencio fue el único que lo recibió, dándole una preocupación inmensa. Se quitó las zapatillas ninja, fijándose en las de Sakura puestas hacia fuera, como si no hubiera salido de la casa ese día. Junto a ellos, estaban unas botas aún más pequeñas de color rosa. Quitándose la capa y el bolso, los cuando en uno de los armarios de la entrada.

\- Estoy en casa- dijo mientras cruzaba la sala, pero tampoco había nadie. Así que lo repitió aún más fuerte para que fuera audible en la casa.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - la voz alegre de la pelirrosa le calmó un poco y lo guió hasta su habitación.

Al entrar, se quedó de piedra por la escena, una muy sonrosada y alegre Sakura amamantaba a una pequeña y somnolienta Sarada. No esperaba encontrarse en ese tipo de situación, ya que, a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo en casa, nunca había compartido este momento tan íntimo entre madre e hija. El rostro de la ojiverde estaba relajado y miraba con total adoración a su hija, mientras la Uchiha menor mantenía un mano posesiva en el otro pecho de su madre y con los ojitos entrecerrados por el sueño. Al verlas así, tan juntas, le recordó todo lo que había ganado luego de haberse casado con Sakura, una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado. Puede que hubiera perdido a su madre, a su padre y su hermano, pero todo eso no se comparaba con la alegría que le traían aquellas dos mujeres en su vida.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? - la voz de su esposa lo trajo al presente.- ¡Volviste! Pensé que te había escuchado hablar, pero dijiste que volverías en un par de días más...

\- Lo sé - la interrumpió acercándose al sillón donde estaba sentada-. Ya estoy en casa.

\- Bienvenido, cariño - le sonrió como siempre lo hacia, sin poder evitar que Sasuke deseara besarla en ese mismo instante.- Mira, Sara-chan, papi ha regresado.

La pequeña no se desprendió del pecho de su madre, más estiró su otra manito hacia él, para que la tomara como siempre lo hacia. Sasuke la tomó y acercó su rostro para hacer contacto con la pálida y cálida piel de su hija, oliendo el delicioso aroma a bebé que desprendía su niña. Llevaba un mameluco rojo y el cabello negro bien cepillado y brillante.

\- El dobe me dijo que estuviste en el hospital - la riñó y ella le rehuyó con la mirada.- Estas bien.

\- ¿ Por qué lo supones? - dijo ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- La casa está perfectamente limpia, no hay desorden y todo esta en calma - le respondió él acomodándose junto a su familia.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

\- Cuando éstas enojada, hay demasiado desorden y por lo general Sarada estaría llorando a todo pulmón.

Ella se quedó en silencio, sin responderle. El la abrazo por la cintura, dándole el apoyo que no podría darle en palabras. Sakura se recostó cuando la pequeña se quedó dormida y se cubrió el pecho. Suspiro mientras compartía este momento con su pequeña familia.

\- Estoy embarazada - le soltó la pelirrosa varios minutos después.

Sasuke sólo atinó a abrir los ojos y mirar sorprendido a la ojiverde. Ella río suavemente mientras Sasuke le sonreía de ese modo que sólo ella conocía, para después recibir un toquecito en la frente.

\- Gracias, Sakura.

* * *

Oh, lo sé. Yo también quiero más, pero esto me vino a la cabeza por una imagen que vi en facebook hace unos días. La pondré de fondo de la historia, así que podrán verla. Saludos, Kata.


End file.
